The Proposal
by TrustNoOne182
Summary: Sherlock surprises John with a marriage proposal. The only hitch is they aren't even dating... Fluff and JohnLock.


**A/N: This idea just sort of came to me. It's silly and it short, which is how I like my JohnLock. enjoy!**

"John, I have decided that we should get married," Sherlock announced one morning as John was just settling into his armchair with his morning tea.

"Excuse me?" John sputtered, certain that was not what his flatmate had just said.

"You've always planned on getting married someday, this way you can stop dating such boring women and can focus on our cases," Sherlock explained as if that made everything clear.

"Yeah, but to a woman."

"Oh, you're still clinging to that pretense?"

"Pretense? Sherlock I'm not gay, or bisexual or whatever else," John said indignantly. He sipped his tea, coughing when he realized it was still much too hot to drink.

"How do you know you're not gay? Have you ever tested your theory?" Sherlock asked. He was looking at John as if he was an experiment he was eager to start. "I've noticed that while you do appreciate the female form you also appreciate some males and their physical attributes. You either are confident enough to appreciate the traits of another man or you are attracted to them."

"I do not check out other men."

"Yes you do."

"When? Who?" John asked defiantly, though he immediately regretted it when Sherlock proved once again he has perfect recall about even the tiniest thing.

"The other night at dinner you were looking at the waiters bum, it was a rather nice one to be fair," Sherlock said. He leaned forward and regarded John, waiting for him to try and deny it.

"That's one time, it doesn't make me gay."

"Whenever I come out of the shower and am in only a towel it always seems to take you by surprise. I've noticed you especially like the way my hair looks when it is freshly washed. You also like how I look in my purple shirt, you stare at my chest when I'm wearing it. And when I'm bent over looking at something you stare at my backside"

John sat and stared at Sherlock frowning, too shocked to say anything. These were things that John had always done, though he never thought that they meant anything. He had always assumed that Sherlock would not notice them as sex seemed to be something that Sherlock was not interested in.

"Yes, John, I do not. When it comes to you I always notice. You always cancel your plans for me, you always put a lot of thought into your clothes when we go and you are always make sure that I am taking care of myself when I am too busy with a case to notice things like hunger pains and exhaustion." Sherlock was still leaning forward in his chair, his eyes trained on John as he waited for an answer. He had expected John to storm out of the room the moment the topic was even raised so he was pleased that John was still there, even though he was glaring daggers at Sherlock.

"This whole you knowing everything bit really does get annoying. Do you analyze everything I do? And for what reason? I'm not interesting, at least not anymore than the next person," John stood up and stormed into the kitchen where he dumped his still steaming cup of tea down the drain. He slammed the mug on the counter harder than was necessary and was about to head up to his bedroom when Sherlock spoke again.

"With you, John, I notice everything. You are the most interesting person I have ever come across," Sherlock said. He was standing now, looking at John with a fierceness that frightened John. Not that John thought Sherlock might hurt him but because what he thought that look might mean; that Sherlock was serious in his marriage proposal.

"I just...Dammit Sherlock! You don't just propose to someone out of the blue, especially someone you aren't even seeing," John said. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his eyes, trying to wrap his mind around what Sherlock was offering.

"We don't have to get married, at least not right away. I am quite certain we will get married eventually."

"To each other?"

Sherlock nodded and walked toward John stopping when he was a few feet away. He watched John for a few long moments, knowing that John needed the silence to try and process everything. Eventually he took a few more steps toward John; he took it as a good sign when John didn't back away immediately. Instead John stiffened slightly as if we was preparing to be punched rather gently touched.

Sherlock tenderly touched John's arm, wrapping his slender fingers around John's wrist and tugging gently until John moved a few steps closer. He could feel John's pulse quicken though John showed no sign he was going to pull away.

"Sherlock, we shouldn't do this," John whispered.

"This is what we should have been doing all along. Until now I thought a romantic and sexual relationship would be a hinderance to my work, but now I think not being in one would have the same negative consequences," Sherlock murmured. He placed one hand on John's chest and the other he let fall from John's wrist and grasped his hip instead. John's arms still hung limply at his sides, though Sherlock could tell John was fitting the urge to wrap them around the detective.

"Are you trying to blame your inability to solve the Morrison case on me? Because I hardly think that's fair since-" Sherlock cut John off with a kiss. It was a short kiss, lasting no more than a few seconds. John looked startled and Sherlock was beginning to worry that he had miscalculated John's reaction to his proposal.

John was staring at Sherlock's lips, something he had done on many occasions, only this time he ran his tongue over his lips as he did so. Sherlock wanted to lean in and taste John again, he wanted to know what it would feel like to have the doctor pressed against him.

"Fuck," John said before he pulled Sherlock closer and brought their lips together for a crushing kiss. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock and closed the remaining distance between them.

"Does this mean you will marry me?" Sherlock asked sometime later after they had made their way to the couch.

"Maybe someday," John said with a soft chuckle. He unfolded the paper and started reading it while Sherlock stretched out, putting his head in John's lap as he thought over the Morrison case.

They did get married (to each other) though it was many years down the road and when it did happen it was John who asked Sherlock. Sherlock claims he knew that John was planning to ask him, though John is certain that is one thing he managed to keep from the detective.

 **The End**

 **A/N: Hope you liked it! I do have an idea for a sequel, but who know where that will go. Until next time!**


End file.
